Ehlek
Malline:Monitl/Ehlek-Normaali|Normaali||true Malline:Monitl/Ehlek-Mutatoitunut|Mutatoitunut Ehlek on Barraki ja entinen Kuuden Kuningaskunnan liiton jäsen. Elämäkerta Mata Nui loi kuusi Barraki-lajia ja valitsi jokaisesta lajista yksilön hallitsemaan universumia, jolloin Kuuden kuningaskunnan liiga syntyi. Ehlek valittiin hänen lajinsa joukosta yhdeksi Barraki-sotalordiksi. Hänen lajinsa asui Zakazia ympäröivässä meressä ja Mata Nuin ritarikunta muokkasi heidät salaa sotureiksi taistelemaan Makutan veljeskuntaa vastaan jos järjestö päättäisi pettää universumin. Sotalordina Ehlek hallitsi läntistä saariketjua Matoran-universumissa kuten myös Zakazia. Tänä aikana hän käytti hengityslaitetta maalla liikkuessaan. Hän oli paikalla kun Barrakit ja Makutat sopivat Makutojen auttavan Barrakeja luomalla Rahi-petoja heille. Kun Makutan veljeskunta voitti liigan Barrakit säästyivät teloitukselta koska Mata Nuin ritarikunnan jäsen Botar vei Barrakit Onkaloon. Onkalo Oltuaan tuhansia vuosia Onkalossa, Suuri mullistus iski Matoran-universumiin jolloin Onkalo hajosi Mustiin vesiin. Vanginvartija Hydraxon kuoli kaaoksen aikana ja vangit pakenivat mereen jossa he muuttuivat Mutageenien johdosta vettä hengittäviksi hirviöiksi. Ehlek ei muuttunut paljoakaan, hän sai vain piikit selkäänsä sekä kyvyn luoda sähköä. Barrakit alkoivat pian kokoamaan armeijoitaan ja hallitsemaan merta. Ehlek otti armeijaansa Myrkkyankeriaita joita asui meressä sekä Nocturnin, toisen karanneen vangin jota hän piti luutnanttinaan. Ehlek rakensi myös linnoituksen Barrakeille joka tuhoutui kun Mahri Nui irtosi Voya Nuista ja putosi linnoituksen päälle. Tästä syystä hän alkoi vihaamaan Matoraneja. Ehlek ja muut Barrakit kuulivat Kalmahilta Ignikan olevan jossain merenpohjassa. Barrakit päättivät jakaantua etsimään Naamiota. Käyttäen tietoa hyväkseen Ehlek lähetti armeijansa hyökkäämään Mahri Nuille. Takadoxin määräyksestä Carapar kertoi Ehlekille että tämä voisi tuhota Ignikan hyökkäyksessä. Ehlek lopetti hyökkäyksen ja lähti Caraparin kanssa luolaan jossa Pridak oli. He menivät etsimään todisteita yhden Barrakin petturuudesta mutta löysivätkin sen sijaan Brutakan. Keskustelujen jälkeen he päättivät työskennellä yhdessä löytääkseen Ignikan. Kuitenkin Ignika oli muuttanut yhden Ehlekin myrkkyankeriaan jättiläismäiseksi hirviöksi. Tämän jälkeen kaksi Barrakia ja Brutaka tapasivat Pridakin ja lähtivät etsimään Kalmahia joka oli löytänyt Po-Matoran Dekarin naamion kanssa. Brutakan yritettyä saada naamion Dekarilta, Jättiläismustekala vei hänet pois jolloin Ehlek iski Matorania sähköiskulla saaden Matoranin pudottamaan Kanohin. Pridakin koskettua naamioon, naamio loi valtaisan välähdyksen joka sai Barrakit tajuttomiksi. Pian sen jälkeen kun Pridak oli saanut Ignikan käsiinsä Barrakit kohtasivat Toa Mahrit Ilmalevä kentillä. He ottivat Toat vangeikseen ja veivät heidät luoliin joita vartioimaan jättivät heidän Rahejaan. Sen jälkeen, kun Toat oli hoidettu pois tieltä Barrakit taistelivat siitä kuka, missä ja milloin sai käyttää Ignikaa. Kun taistelu oli ohi Ehlek ja Pridak antoivat naamion ja Mustekalalaukaisimen Nocturnille että tämä suojelisi naamiota. Myöhemmin Ehlek haavoittui ja Pridak vei tämän kuulusteluihin Nocturnin ja Ignikan sijainnista. Toa Mahri Nuparu ja Hewkii vangitsivat Ehlekin ankeriaat merenpohjaan jolloin Ehlek käytti Toiin sähkövoimiaan saaden nämä tajuttomiksi. Kun Toat heräsivät Hewki käytti Garaitaan ankeriaisiin saaden nämä menemään Pridakin Takea-haiden sekaan. Kun Maxilos ja Matoro kohtasivat Pridakin ja Takadoxin, Ehlek luuli että Pridak oli hyökännyt hänen joukkojensa kimppuun ja hyökkäsi Pridakin armeijaa vastaan. Päiviä myöhemmin Mantax kutsui muut Barrakit Partaveitsivalaan hampaille paljastaakseen petturin joka oli pettänyt heidät Veljeskunnalle. Raivoisien taisteluiden jälkeen paljastui että Takadox oli petturi ja samalla Maxilos paljasti olevansa Teridax. Barrakit alkoivat taistelemaan häntä vastaan mutta kaikki muut paitsi Pridak joutuivat tajuttomiksi. Kun Teridax piteli Takadoxia, Ehlek ja muut Barrakit lähettivät armeijansa hyökkäämään Makutan kimppuun. [[Kuva:Ehlek_Ohjaa_Toa_Mahria-pelissä.png|thumb|left|150px|Ehlek Kongu Gamessa.]] Pian sen jälkeen kun Maxilos tuhoutui, Barrakit lähtivät jahtaamaan Toa Mahreja tarkoituksenaan saada Ignika itselleen. Jahdin aikana Ehlek tunsi kylmää (hän aisti Mata Nuin kuolleen). Sillä aikaa kun Ehlek ja muut Barrakit olivat voittamassa Toia, Jaller valmistautui Nova-räjähdykseen. Juuri kun kaikki Toa Mahrit ja Barrakit olivat tuhoutumassa, Matoro käytti Ignikaa uhraten itsensä Mata Nuin vuoksi teleportaten Toa Mahrit Metru Nuille jättäen Barrakit Onkaloon. Mata Nuin ritarikunta Pian tämän jälkeen Hydraxon vangitsi hänet ja Kalmahin. Myöhemmin Hydraxon antoi Mata Nuin ritarikunnan käskystä neljälle Barrakille kaksi vaihtoehtoa, joko taistella Mata Nuin ritarikunnan puolella Makutan veljeskuntaa vastaan heidän vapautensa puolesta tai pahemman rangaistuksen mikä heillä on nyt. Pridak ja muut Barrakit päättivät taistella Veljeskunaa vastaan. Tämän jälkeen Ehlek, Kalmah ja Mantax menivät Xialle The Shadowed Onen kanssa, keskustelemaan Pimeyden Metsästäjien ja Barrakien liitosta. Kun sopimus oli tehty, Ehlek meni hakemaan merestä lisäjoukkoja. Ehlekin mutaatio katosi kun Mata Nui käytti Ignikaa palauttaakseen Spherus Magnan entiseksi. Luonne Pridakin jälkeen, Ehlek on eniten tunteiden vallassa oleva Barraki. Hän todella hapan ja vihainen Mahri Nuin Matoraneille, sillä hän syyttää heitä linnoituksena tuhoutumisesta. Yhdessä vaiheessa Carapar väitti tämän käyttävän Ignikaa tekosyynä kostaa Matoraneille. Ehlekillä on myös todella epäileväinen luonne, ja on yleensä varuillaan kaikesta ympärillään olevasta. Hän uskoi yhden Barrakin pettäneen heidät kaikki veljeskunnalle, ja Pridakin tietävän kuka se oli. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Ehlek oli ainoa Barrakeista, joka hengitti alunperin pelkästään vettä. Ollessaan maalla hän tarvitsi hengityskypärän. *'Voimat:' Ehlekillä on kyky lähettää sähköisiä salamoja veden läpi kohteeseensa. Hän sai sähköiset piikkinsä Tyrmän veden mutageenistä. *'Välineet:' Ehlek käyttää Prototeräksestä tehtyjä Kolmikynsiä, jotka hänelle antoi Mata Nuin Ritarikunta. Nämä kynnet tarkoitettiin Makutojen haarniskojen repimiseen. Hän käyttää myös Mustekalalaukaisinta. Armeija Ehlekin armeija koostui Myrkkyankeriaista ja sähköankeriaista. Hänellä oli myös nelikätinen luutnantti Nocturn, jonka hän on värvännyt suojaukseksi. Hänen alkuperäinen armeijansa Liitossa sisälsi enemmän hänen oman lajinsa jäseniä kuin muilla Barrakeilla oli vastaavista lajeistaan, sillä hän luotti harvoin olentoihin jotka eivät hengittäneet vettä. Pimeyden Metsästäjä Amphibax oli alunperin Ehlekin armeijan jäsen kunnes Ehlek karkotiettiin Onkaloon. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Triviaa *Mutaation takia, Ehlekiä sanottiin joskus "Ankeriaaksi". Settitietoa Ehlek julkaistiin vuonna 2007, sisältäen 54 osaa. Setti sisälsi kolmikynnet, kaksi Merimustekalaa ja mustekalalaukaisimen. Ehlekin minifiguurisetti julkaistiin vuonna 2007 Toan vedenalainen hyökkäys-setissä. Tässä setissä, hän kantoi eriväristä Kalmahin päätä, jossa oli punaiset silmät, koska Ehlekin päätä minifiguuriksi ei oltu tehty. Ehlekin voi yhdistää Caraparin ja Mantaxin kanssa, luoden Onkalon sotakilpikonnan. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kanooniset *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' Epäkanooniset *''Creeps from the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' *''Hahli Game'' *''Kongu Game'' *''Nuparu Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Ehlekin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa Luokka:Hahmot en:Ehlek